


A Memory Making Evening

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Soul has just arrived in Lumiose City after tackling Route 13 and meets his crush Shauna. The two spend a day together that neither will soon forget. Paring OCxShauna





	A Memory Making Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It is owned by Nintendo.  
A Memory Making Evening

Soul let out a deep breath as he entered Lumiose City. Taking a few more deep breaths he uncapped a bottle of water and took a sip. He had barely made it through route 13 or the Bad Lands as they were dubbed by the locals. Not to mention he had to deal with Team Flare as well. He took off his hat and shook his blonde hair to get rid of some of the sweat that had gathered during his track in the desert route.   
“Soul” A cheerful voice said   
Immediately the young man felt color rise in his cheeks and quickly pulled his hat back down. As he turned to the voice his blue eyes met the brown eyes of Shauna. Soul felt his cheeks grow even redder.   
“I heard that those Team Flare guys were the reason that the city lost power. But I guess you took care of them huh?” Shauna asked. All Soul did was nod. His brown haired friend looked out to the city and smiled. Right before she grabbed him by the hand . “The tower is going to be lit soon and we can’t miss it.” Shauna said nearly him dragging to the tower.   
But as the two arrived at the tower a sign was posted at the base of the tower saying that the lighting would take place later that evening.  
“Well that stinks.” Shauna pouted. Which Soul found adorable. The girl turned to him, “So what do you want to do well we are waiting Soul?” Before he could answer the boys stomach answered for him as it let a loud growl. Soul blushed in embarrassment while Shauna giggled. “That settles that. I know a place we can eat come on.” The girl said grabbing his hand and again dragging him along. Shauna may have been small but she was very strong.  
The next few hours pasted in a small café in the city while Shauna regaled Soul with her travels across Kalos. As well as showing pictures she took with a camera she had brought when the group of trainers had first started their journeys. During the entire dinner all Soul did was simply smile at his energetic friend. He took note of how her eyes sparkled when she spoke of seeing a new Pokemon or when she entered a new route. Shauna was truly of a ball of cheerful energy and Soul couldn’t but feel that same joy whenever he was near her.  
The boy was brought out of these thoughts when Shauna glanced down and noticed the time.  
“Soul we have to go the tower will be lit soon.” The girl said grabbing his hand and dashing out of the café. She was so fast that Soul almost didn’t get the chance to pay for their meal.   
As the two made there back to the tower in the middle of the city they were met by a mob of people around the tower. They settled for being in the very back. As the minutes ticked by Soul felt Shauna literally vibrating with excitement because of there joined hands. Finally with a burst of power the tower lit up becoming a beacon for the whole of Lumiose. But just like when the two watched the fireworks Soul’s eyes were not on the display but on his friend. The same word entered his mind as well. The word had entered his mind the first moment he had seen her and while they watched the fireworks, Beautiful. Deep down he hopped that this moment could last forever, but soon the people started to leave and Shauna let out a small yawn and laid her head on his shoulder. The action caused him to blush heavy. The blush left as she stretched for a moment and shook herself awake.   
“Well that was amazing but I think it’s time I went to bed. Soul could you walk me to the Poke Center?” She asked   
He answered with a nod and soon the two entered the center and were at the door to Shauna’s room who gave him a hug, which caused Soul blush heavily.   
“Thanks’ for spending the day with me Soul.” The girl than seemed to debate with herself for a moment before a shy smile appeared on face. Her next action nearly caused Soul’s head to explode as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Shauna had the decently to blush before quietly saying, “Goodnight Soul.” As the door to her room closed.  
Soul stood frozen to that spot for well over a minute, but the shocked expression soon turned to a large smile. Who knew that this simply night would be so memorable?

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories.


End file.
